


You can always find me where the skies are blue

by sheswanderlust



Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheswanderlust/pseuds/sheswanderlust
Summary: “Ieri sera mi hai costretto ad andare a dormire alle dieci in modo da essere in piedi alle cinque e partire alle cinque e mezza, per essere in aeroporto alle sette e mezza nonostante, te lo ricordo per la ventesima volta, l’appuntamento con il resto della Nazionale sia alle dieci. Che ne dici di spiegarmi perché?”





	You can always find me where the skies are blue

**Author's Note:**

> Un po' di fluff per accogliere il periodo della Nazionale. Un grazie grande grande a Cla, che supporta e beta. <3  
> La storia è ambientata la mattina del ritrovo dell'Italvolley all'aeroporto per partire per la prima tappa di Volleyball Nations League.  
> Grazie a chi legge, a chi kuda e a chi commenta. (: Mi trovate su [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) e su [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09) con volleylover_09, passate a salutarci (: 
> 
> Disclaimer: non conosco nessuno, non insinuo nulla, è tutta fantasia.

All’inizio della sua relazione con Simone, Ivan non aveva impiegato molto a capire che il ragazzo era mattiniero. Se ne era reso conto durante una delle sue prime visite a Trento, quando alle otto e mezza aveva aperto gli occhi e si era trovato a letto da solo, un sottofondo di sportelli che si aprivano e si chiudevano e tazze che venivano poggiate sul bancone della cucina. Quando aveva raggiunto il compagno, l’aria di chi si aspettava un risveglio decisamente diverso, aveva scoperto che nell’ora e mezza precedente era andato a correre, si era fatto la doccia e aveva preparato il borsone per l’allenamento pomeridiano. Ivan aveva avuto bisogno di qualche istante per registrare correttamente le informazioni, prima di prendere in mano la situazione e decidere che l’iperattività mattutina di Simone poteva essere decisamente sfruttata in camera da letto.

Sì, Ivan aveva scoperto presto che Simone era mattiniero. Eppure, nonostante col passare dei mesi ( _degli anni_ , gli ricordò una vocina nella propria testa) ogni dettaglio della mente e del corpo del ragazzo andasse a comporre una mappa via via sempre più dettagliata, quel tratto caratteriale così diverso dal proprio ogni tanto ancora riusciva a stupirlo.

Quella mattina era un buon esempio.

Ivan si era stoicamente imposto di non controllare l’ora sullo schermo del proprio cellulare. Non voleva che le cifre bianche e squadrate gli ricordassero che si trovavano all’aeroporto alle sette e mezza nonostante l’appuntamento con il resto della squadra fosse alle dieci. Bastavano già gli avventori indaffarati e frettolosi del bar in cui erano seduti, che controllando per l’ennesima volta i biglietti e i bagagli si chiedevano a vicenda che ora fosse e dopo aver controllato si ripetevano quell’orario al quale per Ivan era legale solamente essere a letto, sotto un piumone morbido, possibilmente col corpo di Simone accoccolato tra le braccia.

Nell’udire di sfuggita l’ennesimo _sono le otto meno un quarto_ non si trattenne dal lanciare uno sguardo indispettito al palleggiatore. Con un sopracciglio alzato lo osservò bere un lungo sorso di spremuta, allontanando da sé la ciotolina di plastica ormai vuota nella quale una cameriera dall’aria già stanca e la cuffia storta a coprirle i ricci biondi gli aveva servito una porzione di macedonia. Solo quando ebbe appoggiato il bicchiere sul tavolo, Simone si accorse di essere osservato.

“Che c’è?” chiese, un’aria curiosa e sveglia che Ivan avrebbe giustificato solamente se causata da una dose abbondante di caffeina. Ovviamente Simone non aveva bevuto caffè.

“Sono le otto meno un quarto” proferì lentamente l’opposto, scandendo le parole e sentendo tutto il loro peso negli occhi stanchi e nel cervello che faticava ad ingranare la marcia.

“Lo so” esclamò l’altro annuendo vigorosamente.

Ivan rispose con un gemito addolorato, le mani che andavano a coprire il volto, per poi alzarsi e avviarsi verso il bancone. Aveva decisamente bisogno di un altro caffè.

 

Fermo in un angolo della tipica edicola da aeroporto che vende giornali e una sorprendente quantità di prodotti che vanno dalle salviette igieniche ai superalcolici duty free, Ivan si impegnò a vedere il lato positivo della situazione. Per la prima volta in quasi trent’anni di vita (rabbrividì nel percepire il suono duro di quelle consonanti, lì a ricordargli l’avvicinarsi inesorabile dell’età che un tempo non aveva esitato a definire _l’inizio della fine_ ) era arrivato in aeroporto con più di un’ora di anticipo, e per la prima volta aveva avuto l’occasione di girovagare tra i negozi che si susseguivano uno dopo l’altro, identici a Roma come a Zurigo e a Tokyo. Fermo davanti ad uno stand di riviste sportive, poteva convenire di non essersi perso molto. Quel continuo viavai di trolley e comitive sperdute non stimolava il suo istinto consumista, questo era poco ma sicuro. Represse uno sbadiglio, l’ennesimo da quando quella mattina alle cinque e mezza si era trascinato in auto, alle calcagna un Simone per qualche motivo già pimpante che parlava e caricava con qualche difficoltà le valigie nel bagagliaio. Si guardò attorno, individuando nel giro di pochi istanti la testa castana e spettinata che cercava. Raggiunse Simone silenziosamente, le braccia che lo coglievano alle spalle e si allacciavano attorno alla sua vita. Sorrise appena nel sentirlo sobbalzare sorpreso.

“Trovato qualcosa?” chiese, le labbra che non si trattenevano dal baciare quel collo così vicino.

Il palleggiatore annuì, sventolando una copia del National Geographic e voltandosi nella stretta appena accennata dalle braccia del compagno per baciarlo lentamente. Ivan rimase fermo anche quando si fu allontanato, osservandolo mentre si avviava alla cassa e pagava, dispensando alla cassiera un altro di quei sorrisi disarmanti che gli venivano così naturali. Si ritrovò a sorridere anche lui, gli occhi che accarezzavano quella divisa blu identica alla sua, promessa di un’estate assieme. Distolse lo sguardo, pensando a come quella stagione di azzurro fosse iniziata nel peggiore dei modi, con Simone che si sforzava di non far trasparire il pianto dalla propria voce nello scoprire che Trento aveva ritirato l’offerta, e con Ivan stesso che nei silenzi tesi del ragazzo realizzava di averlo lasciato sperare troppo. Sentì di nuovo il vuoto sotto ai piedi che aveva provato durante la telefonata, e il terrore di averlo ferito davvero, quella volta. Mentre lo osservava salutare la commessa e tornare da lui, si impose di non cancellargli più quel sorriso dal volto.

 

“Allora?”

Simone rispose senza distogliere lo sguardo dall’articolo sul panda gigante che stava leggendo. “Allora cosa?”

Ivan allungò una mano e, con fare dispettoso, chiuse la rivista del ragazzo, obbligandolo in questo modo ad alzare lo sguardo.

“Ieri sera mi hai costretto ad andare a dormire alle dieci in modo da essere in piedi alle cinque e partire alle cinque e mezza, per essere in aeroporto alle sette e mezza nonostante, te lo ricordo per la ventesima volta, l’appuntamento con il resto della Nazionale sia alle dieci” Simone si morse il labbro, un sorriso colpevole che affiorava sul suo volto nell’ascoltare il resoconto di Ivan. “Che ne dici di spiegarmi perché?” lo chiese sistemando un ciuffo ribelle dietro all’orecchio del ragazzo, per poi posargli una mano sulla nuca in una carezza leggera.

Simone poggiò la rivista sulla valigia e si sistemò meglio sulla poltroncina, gli occhi che non incontravano quelli di Ivan, un’espressione imbarazzata sul volto.

“È una sciocchezza e non so bene come spiegarlo” cominciò.

“Sono le nove, abbiamo tempo”

Il palleggiatore ridacchiò, una mano che percorreva la scritta _Italia_ sui pantaloni della tuta di Ivan, prima di iniziare a parlare, gli occhi che tornavano seri. “È che la scorsa estate non è stata facile. E questa stagione… ho avuto davvero paura di non farcela, ad un certo punto. Di rimanere ancorato a quell’undicesimo posto, perché dopotutto era giusto così” Ivan prese la sua mano, tenendola ferma sulla propria gamba. Se la ricordava fin troppo bene, l’espressione di Simone, in quei giorni. “Poi però ci siamo ripresi, ed è stato bellissimo, però è stata dura, davvero dura. E ora non so cosa succederà, insomma forse Pippo se ne andrà e ti sembrerà infantile ma io davvero non so più come sia, giocare senza di lui. E tu no-“ Simone si bloccò, sul viso l’aria di chi si rende improvvisamente conto di aver detto una parola di troppo.

“Io non sarò lì” concluse Ivan per lui, nella voce la sola rassegnazione di fronte a quella consapevolezza. I duecento chilometri che separavano Trento da Modena erano un netto miglioramento rispetto alla distanza che divideva Trento e Perugia, eppure, dopo quella breve illusione di poter finalmente non avere che una manciata di centimetri a separarli ogni giorno, Ivan sapeva che entrambi li avrebbero sentiti tutti. Ad ogni allenamento faticoso, ad ogni giornata storta, ogni volta che Simone si sarebbe guardato attorno alla ricerca di Pippo senza trovarlo. In quel momento, Ivan percepì tutto il peso di quella distanza che sembrava non annullarsi mai del tutto, di quei chilometri di asfalto che ancora li avrebbero divisi. Forse, dopotutto, anche lui ci aveva sperato troppo.

Fu Simone a riprendere la parola, dopo qualche secondo di esitazione, le dita che si intrecciavano a quelle di Ivan. “Quello che voglio dire è che ho davvero bisogno di voi. Di sapere che sei sempre vicino a me, che posso parlare con Os quando voglio, che ci sono Max, Totò, Oleg e tutti gli altri. Ho davvero bisogno di questa estate.”

Ivan sorrise, la malinconia che si mischiava ad una sorta di orgogliosa euforia nel sapere di essere parte di quel _voi_ che faceva stare bene Simone. Allungò un braccio, sentendo immediatamente il ragazzo accoccolarsi contro di lui, la fronte che si poggiava contro il suo collo in quell’abbraccio che non si stancava di imparare a memoria, ogni volta di nuovo. I capelli a solleticargli il mento, un braccio sottile che gli circondava la vita, le dita che si stringevano al suo fianco. Ivan chiuse gli occhi, l’impressione che fosse quello l’inizio della loro estate. E che nonostante i passi falsi, forse sarebbe davvero riuscito a rendere felice quel ragazzino che gli era capitato tra le braccia, un po’ per sbaglio, un po’ perché non poteva andare in altro modo.  

Trascorsero un paio di minuti prima che parlasse di nuovo. “E quindi hai pensato bene di essere qui per primo e fare da comitato di benvenuto.”

Simone alzò la testa per guardarlo, incrociando il suo sguardo. Annuì, imbarazzato.

Ivan rise. Gli lasciò un bacio sulla tempia, per poi allungarsi a prendere la copia del National Geographic e posargliela in grembo. Lanciò uno sguardo all’orologio che campeggiava sul tabellone delle partenze.  

“Allora aspettiamo”


End file.
